


Coffee Makes Anything Possible

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max drags Sebastian off to a coffee shop, so Seb 'will finally relax a little'.Seb does not only notice Max's attraction to one of the owners, but also notices how attractive the other owner is.(AU where Valtteri and Kimi own a coffeeshop together and Sebastian and Max are somehow friends)





	Coffee Makes Anything Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I s2g if there was a coffee shop owned by Kimi and Val I'd live there.

Sebastian was just calmly studying when Max burst into his room.

“Seb, wanna get some coffee?” the younger man asked, bouncing on his feet a little.

“I think you had enough today Max.” Seb said with a chuckle, eying the way in which Max just couldn’t seem to keep still. Max’s face fell a little.

“Hot chocolate then?” Max tried. “There is this new place down the road that is amazing.” he added quickly. Sebastian sighed but nodded.

“Sure, this essay can wait an hour.” he said, standing up. There was a flash of excitement on Max’s face that Seb couldn’t quite place, but he decided not to mention it. He quickly toed on his shoes as Max impatiently shuffled around at the door.

“You’re a puppy sometimes.” Seb remarked, pulling on his coat. Max huffed and lightly shoved his elbow into Seb’s ribs.

“Oh shut up.”Max grumbled. Seb threw his arm over Max’s shoulders and ruffled his hair.

“Let’s go Maxy, show me the way!”

~~  
They arrived at a small, but relatively busy shop. It was warm and cosy inside, quite a few of the little tables full with students going over their homework. It smelled delicious inside, like warm coffee and homemade cakes. 

There was a little line before the counter, giving Sebastian time to think about what he wanted. 

“What are you having?” he asked Max. When he got no answer, he turned to the Dutchman with a slightly confused expression. Max was very distracted, eying one of the two men walking around behind the counter. The man was wearing a black apron over his black uniform, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show his muscles as he kneaded some kind of dough.

“You know it’s rude to stare, right?” Sebastian whispered in Max’s ear. The younger man flinched and turned to look at him with a blush on his cheeks.

“Wasn’t staring!” he grumbled. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, go for it.” he teased. They had arrived at the front of the line and were met by a rather stoic looking man, with a name tag that read ‘Kimi’

“What can I get you?” he said gruffly. Max ordered a hot chocolate and a slice of cake. As he was speaking, Sebastian saw a small award hidden away behind a stack of napkins.

“Best Latte art of the region?” Sebastian read out loud. The man behind the counter gave a small nod, tapping his fingers against the register rhythmically.

“I’d like to try one of those then.” Sebastian decided. The man only nodded again.

Sebastian paid for both him and Max and followed the Kimi’s movements with a curious expression as he started to prepare the drinks. The other man, who Max had been staring at earlier, came closer with a plate in his hand, the neat slice of cake Max had ordered on top of it.

“Here you go.” he said gently, pushing the plate towards Max. 

“T-thanks…” Max stuttered, shyly peeking up at him. The man, whose name tag read ‘Valtteri’ also seemed to be blushing ever so slightly, looking at Max a little longer than necessary before moving back to the dough.

“Shit!” Kimi suddenly exclaimed. Sebastian turned and took in a sharp breath. Kimi was holding a coffee cup in his hand, and had clearly been adding the milk to the coffee inside, but most of it had spilled over the sides, no distinct shape to be recognised in the foam.

Valtteri quickly handed Kimi a towel, trying to fuss over him but the older man wouldn’t let him.

“Finish the order.” Kimi grumbled, promptly leaving for the back room. 

Valtteri shrugged and smiled apologetically at Max and Seb.

“Sorry, that normally never happens. I’ve seen him make lattes with 2 broken thumbs before.” he mused, frowning for a moment before quickly finishing the order. 

“Here you go, it might not be as pretty as Kimi’s work, but…” Valtteri shrugged again as he pushed the cup towards Seb. In the foam was a simple flower pattern, maybe not award worthy, but pretty nonetheless. 

“And your hot chocolate.” Valtteri continued softly, handing Max the other mug. Max bit his lip, unsure what to say, averting his eyes and quickly heading to one of the small tables.

“Thanks.” Seb said with a chuckle, before moving to sit down next to his younger friend.

~~~  
Two days later, they went back again. Kimi seemed to be steadfastly ignoring them, so Valtteri took their order. Sebastian had told himself not to order a latte, but found himself blurting it out anyways.

“Take a seat, I’ll bring it to you, it’s not very busy today so it’s fine.” Valtteri said as he handed Max his change, Max blushing as their hands brushed. 

They sat down and Sebastian tried his best not to stare as Kimi methodically moved behind the counter. Valtteri had sliced their cakes already and walked over with them. Sebastian not so subtly kicking Max below the table. 

Max squeaked and blushed heavily as Valtteri watched him a little curiously. 

“I eh… looks good.” Max managed. Valtteri blinked.

“Yeah, thanks. Lemon cake easily looks good though.” he said, a blush coming to his cheeks too. Max worried his lip between his teeth.

“Wasn’t talking about the cake.” he murmured. Seb coughed and excused himself, walking to the counter to give Max and Valtteri some time. Kimi eyed him for a moment, just preparing the milk for the latte.

“Sorry, just wanted to give those two some time.” he explained softly. Kimi peeked over Seb’s shoulder, a tiny smile coming to his lips. 

“Would be about time, they have been ogling each other since we opened.” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Seb snorted and they settled into silence. 

Kimi just readied the cup to pour the milk in, and Seb was surprised to see his hand was trembling. Kimi sighed and set the milk down again.

“You make me nervous.” he grumbled suddenly. Seb blinked.

“I-I eh… sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re pretty and it’s distracting me.” Kimi continued with a frown. Seb blushed a deep red.

“P-pretty?” he tried to subtly peak over his shoulder to see if Kimi was talking to someone else. When he turned back, Kimi had one eyebrow raised at him and pushed a cup in his direction.

“Yes.” he grumbled softly, seeming to resist rolling his eyes. Drawn in the foam of the coffee was a rather intricate pattern of tiny hearts. Sebastian’s blush intensified.

“T-thanks?” he said hesitantly. Kimi rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin, scribbling something on it.

“Is my number.” he explained as he handed it over. Sebastian smiled hesitantly and clutched the napkin securely. “You should come over sometimes, so I can practise making lattes without you putting me off.” Kimi added, and Sebastian was surprised by the teasing edge to Kimi’s voice while the man’s voice remained stoic. 

“Okay…” he managed to say in answer. Kimi smiled briefly and then snorted as he looked at something over Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Seb turned and saw Valtteri and Max were now both sitting at the little table, their legs pressed together and Max’s hand hesitantly placed on Valtteri’s forearm as they talked softly.

“Guess that means he’s on a break.” Kimi sighed, but there was a smile playing on his lips. 

“Well, I better go, I think it might be a while before Max is ready to leave.” Sebastian chuckled. Kimi nodded, but then frowned and stopped him by placing his hand on top of the German’s.

“Wait, I don’t know your name.” he said. Sebastian bit his lip.

“I’m Sebastian, but please call me Seb.” he said softly. Kimi truly smiled now and turned their hands slightly so he could grip it properly.

“Nice to meet you, Seb.”


End file.
